Fredsburrow Lane
by 2Addicted2YourLove
Summary: Ten high school students and one teacher all go on a camping trip. What happens when they get lost? It becomes a game of life and death when they realize they're not alone. Non-apocalyptic story. Pairings: Rick/Beth, Maggie/Glenn, Amy/Scott(OC) Other Characters: Jimmy, Zach, Patrick, Rosita, and Tara
1. Trailer

**Fredsburrow Lane**

Starring: Rick, Beth, Maggie, Glenn, Jimmy, Zach, Scott (I think I like Scott and am gonna make him a regular OC), Amy, Patrick, Rosita, and Tara

* * *

_10 High School Students..._

_1 teacher..._

_On a camping trip that would change their lives forever..._

_Fredsburrow Lane..._

* * *

_"This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. A camping trip in the middle of nowhere. I'm not going." Jimmy complained._

_"Then I guess you want a zero test grade then?" the four year science teacher, Rick Grimes said to him._

* * *

_"I told you this was stupid. We keep getting deeper and deeper in these woods and we don't know where the fuck we are. Isn't that right Mr. Grimes?" Jimmy said._

_"Jimmy shut up for once! This entire trip, all you've been doing is runnin your damn mouth. You're all talk but you're not tryin to help us get out of this mess. At least Rick is!" Beth yelled at him._

* * *

_"So why won't you just admit to everyone you two have been fucking ever since you had his class sophomore year. Mrs. Perfect. That's why you broke up with me." Jimmy said to Beth._

_"You act like us ending was all my fault." Beth said with a grin. "You still can't admit you're gay. Zach's came out. Why can't you?"_

* * *

_"I don't care who's with who! We need to work together and find a way to get out of here instead of arguing all the time." Maggie said to everyone._

_"I second that. There was this guy who said he could help us." Patrick said._

* * *

_"Where's the hell is Amy?!" Rosita exclaimed._

_"I don't know I just woke up and she wasn't there!" Scott said in distress over his girlfriend._

* * *

_"Oh God... Amy." Tara said kneeling next to Amy's body. "What happened to you?"_

* * *

_"I can't believe Amy's gone. And now we can't find Scott." Maggie said sobbing._

_"He probably just needed time to himself. His girlfriend just died." Jimmy said._

_"Just died?! Jimmy, Amy was murdered. And Scott could be in danger! We need to find-" Beth started._

_"Jesus Christ..." Rick said looking at his hand. Blood droplets were falling on his hand. Everyone looked up._

_And there was Scott..._

* * *

**Fredsburrow Lane.**

Coming Soon (if you you guys want it to, please review)!


	2. Chapter 1

**So hello guys. It's been a minute since I updated any of my fics. In the Name of Hershel Greene is on hiatus right now. I have had a terrible writers block for that story. This one though, I didn't know if I would actually write it but I got good feedback and decided to do it. So this is the first chapter. I don't know how good it is so you guys review and tell me****!**

* * *

**Warning: M-Rated**

* * *

***Chapter 1 – It's the Last One You'll Ever Take*******

***Beth's POV***

"So bring back this permission slip Monday. If your parents sign and say yes, you have to go. No ifs ands or buts." Rick, my science teacher said.

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. A camping trip in the middle of nowhere. I'm not going." Jimmy complained.

"Then I guess you want a zero test grade then?" Rick asked.

"Well if my parents say no then what?" Jimmy asked.

"They won't. I'll call them." Rick said. "Anymore questions?" Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Class dismissed." I smirked as Jimmy walked out the classroom.

I gathered my things slowly as I waited for everyone to leave and walked up to Rick's desk.

"Lunch?" he asked smirking.

"Definitely. Don't keep me waiting." I said to him.

"When do I ever blondie?" he asked licking his lips.

"Alright." I said smirking then leaving the classroom.

God, I loved him. But it was never supposed to turn into this. Having sex with him on the regular. We became addicted because were so sexually compatible. But it wasn't just sex all the time. We have our moments where all we do is cuddle and talk.

It started sophomore year before he moved up to teaching seniors. I stayed after class a couple of times for tutoring. At the time, I was 16. Rick was 30. I had a boyfriend. Jimmy. But Rick and I still flirted a little. He had even started calling me blondie everytime he saw me. Then one day in tutoring, he made a move. He had put a hand on my knee and told me that he couldn't hide his feelings anymore and that I was the most beautiful girl in the world and that he couldn't stop thinking about me. At the time, being 16, that was music to my ears and I admit, that alone made me melt right there and I agreed to start a, "relationship," with him and decided to break up with Jimmy. But long story short, Rick was my first and we've been at it ever since.

And I've been with him ever since. I even begged to be put in his class this year. All I had to do was show them my grade from his class sophomore year. I came out with a 98. Not because I was having an affair with the teacher but because his tutoring actually helped me. He wasn't just gonna give me freebies and I liked that. Plus it made things going on between us less obvious.

My parents til this day, still thought Jimmy and I were together. If only they knew.

I walked up to the roof now that it was lunch time and went into the greenhouse. It's where Rick and I always met up. Since he was the science teacher, he was also over the agricultural club so he had access to the greenhouse. I went into the greenhouse as it was already unlocked. I locked it behind me. The reason I loved this greenhouse is you can't see inside. It's blurred from the outside. It made things all the easier. A couple of minutes later, Rick walked in and locked the door behind him.

"Hey." he said walking up to me as his eyes became dark. I bit my bottom lip.

"Hey." I said hanging my fingers on his side belt loops, pulling him closer. He then leaned in and kissed me hungrily. I unbuckled his belt during the kiss and unbuttoned his pants. I pulled them and his boxers down.

"I want to be inside you so bad." he said in my ear.

"So what are you gonna do about that?" I asked him. He pulled up my skirt and turned me around so my back was facing him. He bent me over then pulled down my panties slowly. I placed my hands on the table in front of me.

He lined his shaft with my entrance and slowly slid in.

"Fuck..." I moaned. He chuckled.

"Well that's the idea." he said.

"Rick... shut up and fuck me." I told him.

"My pleasure..." he said as he suddenly started to pound inside me harder.

They continued and finished exactly 10 minutes before the next class started.

"Well that was delightful." I said sighing.

"I try." he said smirking then he kissed me on the cheek. Then he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you Beth."

"I love you too Rick." I said to him.

"It's Friday. Want to come over this evening and stay?" he asked me.

"I have a 10 page essay due Monday that I haven't even started on." I told him.

"I can help you. That's no problem. Just come over alright?" he said looking into my eyes. I smiled and nodded. "I'll see you then." Then he left. I waited til he was gone completely. Actually I waited about five then left. Unfortunately, coming down, I bumped into Jimmy.

"Where are you coming from?" Jimmy asked smugly.

"The greenhouse." I said truthfully.

"Hmm really? Interesting. I just saw Mr. Grimes come from that same direction." he said lifting an eyebrow.

"Fuck. Off. Jimmy." I said rolling my eyes. Jimmy started chuckling.

"I know he's banging you. Isn't he?" Jimmy whispered in my ear.

"Can you please go? I have to get to class." I said.

"Yea sure whatever. But I know you're with him. And one day, everyone's gonna know." Jimmy said.

"Go fuck yourself. I know you'd enjoy it greatly. Or ask Zach. Since you two are so close when it comes to group projects." I said smiling.

"I'm not gay." he said with a scoff.

"You don't want me to pull up that picture from Amy's party do you? I'll plaster it around the whole school if you want." I said smirking.

"I was drunk! Do that and I'll expose you and Rick. Or Mr. Grimes shall I say." he said with a smirk.

"And where's your proof of me and him?" I asked folding my arms.

"You'll slip up. And I'll be right there. I'll have my proof." he said grinning.

"Fair enough. So leave me the hell alone and we won't have any issues." I said and walked away.

* * *

***Later that evening***

_Its Friday so I'm gonna stay the weekend with Amy so we can work on our papers._

_To: Dad, Mom_

_From: Beth_

_That's fine honey. Your dad and I don't mind._

_To: Beth_

_From: Mom_

I flopped down on Rick's bed with a smile. It was right after school so he wasn't here yet and had to stay a little while longer because well, he's a teacher. I took off my clothes and found one of his big tshirts and slid it on.

I went into the kitchen and started to cook his favorite. Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread on the side. He said I make it like no one else and that it was the best. While I let that cook a bit, I went and found a movie we both would enjoy. Wrong Turn. For some reason, I loved that movie.

I went back into the kitchen and poured us some wine as he would be here in about 10 minutes. I checked on the spaghetti. It needed about 20 more minutes. The bread was done toasting.

I was so eager for him to be here. Just sometimes, I can't get enough of him.

I then heard keys then the doorknob turns. I see him come through the door with a ton of things in his hands.

"I can help you with that." I said coming and relieving him of some things and sat them on the counter.

"Thank you baby." he said smiling.

"No problem." I said. "Looks like you got a lot to grade."

"Yea but they're just you guys' short essays over Contagion. Not anything hard to grade." he said. I went back to the stove and checked on the spaghetti. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Smells delicious."

"Thanks. I decided to make your favorite tonight." I said happily.

"God I love you so much." he said kissing my neck.

"Is that so?" I asked grinning.

"Yea. You didn't have to cook for me." he said.

"I wanted to." I told him turning my head to kiss him on the lips.

"So, how was your day? Besides our little encounter." he asked.

"It was good until I encountered Jimmy." I said frowning.

"Ugh. Him again. Just ignore him babe." he said.

"I do. I did." I told him.

"Our business is not his business." he said.

"I know. I just wish we could be together without it being a problem." I said.

"It'll be a problem until you've graduated. And then it'll probably still be a problem but not as severe. That's just what we have to deal with right now. And I know when we tell your parents..." he said as his words drifted.

"I think they'll be okay. My parents always told me, if I'm happy, they're happy. No matter who I'm with." I said. "I mean they probably wouldn't agree about us having sex but they don't have to know everything."

"Yea. Because that'd be pretty awkward having to tell them that." he said.

"Yea. No kidding." I said.

"I just can't wait til we can be together together. Til we can go out together. Everything. We won't have to hide. I won't have to hide how much I love you." he said kissing my neck again. I moaned.

"Yea me too." I said closing my eyes.

"Mmm. I wanna fuck you again." he whispered in my ear.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked eagerly.

"The spaghetti." he said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I'll remember that." I said and continued cooking.

"I love you though." he said kissing my cheek. "We'll do something later tonight."

"Yea if you're lucky. Especially with that stunt you just pulled." I told him.

"I'm sorry baby. We can do something now?" he asked.

"No not really. I'm turned off now." I said to him. I turned off the stove as I finished the spaghetti. "I'm gonna take a shower. That'll give time for the spaghetti to cool."

"Can I join?" he asked.

"No." I said and stomped off. I went to our room and grabbed one of his big tshirts and some red laced panties and a bra. The usual really. I went to the bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I stepped into the shower and turned the water to hot. I breathed hard, still angry at Rick. He knows I love to have sex and he just goes teasing me like he does. Does he not know that I just want him inside me? It could be for like five minutes seriously. I grabbed my rag and the body wash and started to wash myself clean. I started with my hair first then to the rest of my body. I just stood, enjoying the heat. I then heard the shower curtains pull back slightly. I hadn't heard anyone come in. Next thing I knew, I was being pinned with my back to the shower wall. I was looking Rick right in the face.

"You still turned off?" he asked lifting an eyebrow and smirked. He thrust his hips upwards causing friction between our sexes.

"Mmm." I moaned and threw my head back.

"I'm guessing that's a no?" he said lining his shaft with my entrance.

"Ugh. No. Just... Please." I managed to whine out.

"What do you want, baby?" he asked staring at me intently.

"An apology. That's all I want." I moaned then kissed his lips.

"You sure that's all you want?" he asked pushing his tip inside.

"Mmm." I moaned. "No no no no no stop. I'm still mad at you." He just pushed into me even more. "Oh God yes..." He kissed my lips and smirked.

"Yes?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. Stop." I whined.

"You want me to stop? I don't think you want that, baby." he said pulling out slowly. I whined at the loss of friction.

"Rick. Please." I said.

"Please what?" he asked grinning.

"Just..." I said and he just slammed into me hard, hitting my g spot instantly. "Oh my God, baby."

"Feel good?" he whispered into my ear as he thrusted hard, in and out. I nodded and threw my head back. I moaned loudly as he kissed my neck.

He started groaning and becoming more aggressive with his thrusts. That's how I knew he was close.

"I'm gonna... fuck." he said thrusting a little faster. "You feel so good. Mmm. You're so beautiful. I love you." He buried his head in my neck. He continued slamming harder as I became closer and closer to releasing.

"I love you too." I moaned and pulled him deeper into me as I needed more.

"I'm so close baby." he said biting my ear softly.

"Me too." I said and he kissed my lips as the thrusts intensified which I didn't think they could any more. "Mmmm."

He started to shake violently as I felt his warm juices seep into me. I released soon after.

"Fuck. That was..." he said grinning.

"So good." I said leaving his embrace he had with me against the wall.

"You still want an apology?" he asked. I blushed.

"I think that was good enough." I told him biting my bottom lip. He smirked.

I picked up the soap and started to wash him. I couldn't get his hair, as always because he was too tall so I just cleaned his body.

"What do you want to do after this?" he asked me.

"Well I have that paper to work on and you have papers to grade." I said.

"We can do that Sunday. I can easily help you with your paper and the papers I have to grade are nothing really." he said.

"We can watch a movie or something. While we eat our spaghetti." I told him.

"Good idea. I love having quiet times with you babe. Gonna be a good evening." he said kissing my lips quickly.

"Already a good evening." I said and he started to wash his hair. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. "I gonna go ahead and fix you a plate of spaghetti."

"Okay. I'll be out in a sec." he said.

I dried myself off. My hair was still wet but not dripping. I pulled on my panties and bra and pulled his big shirt over me. I walked out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen. I grabbed two bowls and put spaghetti in them along with one piece of garlic bread. I took our bowls to the living room and sat them down. I went back into the kitchen and fixed both of us sodas to keep us awake a little longer then went back to the living room. I popped in one of the wrong turn movies and sat until Rick came out of the bathroom.

"So we're watching Wrong Turn." he said sitting down next to me.

"Yup. Here." I said giving him his bowl then getting mine.

"Thanks baby. It looks delicious by the way." he said. I blushed.

"You're welcome and thanks." I said and pressed play on the remote.

We ate all of our spaghetti before the movie was even halfway over. We placed our bowls down and I lied down on the couch with my feet on his lap. He went and got a blanket for us and lied down on his side behind me. He wrapped his arms around me as we continued watching the movie.

"So are you gonna go on the trip?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course." I said.

"I just know you hate getting all dirt nasty and whatnot." he said. I shrugged.

"Yea. Its whatever. I'll be okay as long as you're there with me." I said turning my head to his with a smile.

"Okay. Well if you change your mind, you can tell me. I won't force you to go. I'm not really forcing anyone to go. Just Jimmy." he said rolling his eyes. I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. A bad feeling is just sitting at the bottom of my stomach about this trip." I said truthfully.

"Being completely honest, I don't feel so good about it either. It wasn't my idea to take you guys there. It was the board of education's idea. They think all of the science trips are repetitive. They thought a new area would create a different but better learning experience." he said sighing.

"Thats stupid. Because its in the middle of nowhere. I mean how much do they really know about the area? It seems the safety of us is the last thing on their minds." I said.

"You're right. I wish there was something I could do but I can't. I suggested to go to Yosemite National Park but… I don't know. They didn't like that idea. But somehow theirs is much better but its whatever." he said sounding extremely disappointed.

"Yosemite would've been fun." I said daydreaming about what all could've happened there.

"Yea. But I guess we ought to make the best out of this trip right?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"I guess so. But I can't shake the feeling." I said.

At the same moment, words from the movie flashed onto the screen. It didn't help the feeling that I had at all. It read:

_It's the last one you'll ever take._

* * *

**A/N: That's the first chapter. Kind of short. But guys please review! It'll be greatly appreciated. ALSO, I think I'm really bad at writing smut. Idk… But if anyone can tell me how those are or how I could improve writing them, I'd like that. ALSO I didn't read over this. I only did as I was writing so some mistakes may be there. So idk but I hope you enjoyed. Again please review and tell me how it was. Reviews help me to update faster so, review away**** Love you guys!**


End file.
